fooddudefandomcom-20200216-history
Food Dude: The Movie 2- A Crack in Time
Food Dude: The Movie 2- A Crack in Time is the second movie of the series Food Dude. Plot Food Dude and Apple go back in time via time machine and get stuck there. Transcript Apple: Food Dude... Food Dude: What... Apple: Time machine, 4:00. Food Dude: Wow! Apple: Let's chase it! Food Dude: Hurry! The truck is getting away! (The time machine falls off the truck and lands directly on the food) Apple: (screams) Food Dude: Fruit loops! Apple: Where are we? Food Dude: Wait a minute... boulders... dinosaurs... things on fire... Nooooooo! Apple: What? Food Dude: Justin Pepper's ruling the world! Apple: Yeah, right! Justin Pepper: (riding on dinosaur) Hi! Your in the past! I'm not ruling the world... Food Dude: Thank fruitness! Apple: Caveman! Caveman: ROAR! Apple: (touches Caveman) Caveman: (screams and runs away) Apple: Food Dude! It's Lemon! "Lemon": Who's Lemon? I'm your ancestor, Fruity! Apple: Hi, Fruity! Fruity: Hi. To get out of here, try going back in time with that machine. Apple: (runs in and comes out the other side) Nope. Food Dude: WE'RE DOOMED! Apple: (cries) Food Dude: Cheer up! Apple: I'm not crying because we're stuck! I'm crying because I'm stuck! Food Dude: It's ok. Fruity: (throws rock at Apple) Apple: Ow! What's this? Fruity: Yay! I invented instant messaging! Apple: Albert Fruitstein created instant messaging in our time... well, past changes future. Now I better invent something so I can become famous! Wait... I invented nothing! Wait... Oh... Food Dude: (sees his shadow and tries to punch it) Yay! I invented punching your shadow! Apple: (rubs some sticks together) Yay! I invented fire! Food Dude: No. You invented paper. Look. (The fire randomly turns into paper) Apple: How is that even possible?! Food Dude: I have no idea. Justin Pepper: Yay! I invented inside! Apple: Big volcano! Erupting! (The volcano erupts) Food Dude: Apple! Help! Fruity: Maybe the firemen would handle it... Apple: Who could have invented firemen?! Fruity: Me. Justin Pepper: Get out of here! Throw the time machine into the volcano! Fruity: (Throws the time machine into the volcano) Run! Apple: Don't you want to come? Fruity: Hurry! Now! Apple: (drags Fruity to the volcano) Fruity: Jump onto the time machine! Apple: (jumps onto the time machine) Tilt the machine! Fruity: Harder! (The lava sets the time machine on fire and the food warp into the "present") Apple: Good to be home... Food Dude: Robot, incoming! Robot: (beeps) DO NOT ESCAPE. WE HAVE YOU NOW. WE MUST CONVERT YOU INTO ROBOTS. Food Dude: It's Lemon! As a robot! Lemon: (beep) DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE. I WAS CONVERTED. BECOME ONE OF US. Apple: It's Orange! Also as a robot! Orange: (beep) OLD FRIEND. COME. TO. THE. FUTURE. Apple: I have an idea! Go into the future more! (Sound effect: Warp!) Food Dude: We're in the future! Robot: DIE. FOOD. DIE. FOOD. Food Dude: It's... BOB! Bob: I AM THE CREATOR OF ROBOTS. I MYSELF WAS CONVERTED. Food Dude: The time machine! It's stuck! Run for some cardboard quickly! Bob: (teleports to the front of Food Dude) OH NO. YOU. ARE. NOT. (beep) DIE. FOOD. (beep) Food Dude: (punches Bob) Bob: OW! Food Dude: Come on! While he's distracted! (10 minutes later...) Food Dude: (dressed as a robot) (beep) I AM CONVERTED. Apple: ME TO. I LIKE BANANAS. Robot: ... I HATE BANANAS! Apple: BOB. MASTER. Bob: BOW TO ME. Apple: (bows) Bob: GO TO THE UPGRADE STORE. GET WEAPONS. (beep) Apple: (whispers) Alright... Go get all the weapons... Food Dude: (whispers) Come on... Apple: WE. HAVE. WEAPONS. I HAVE THREE WORDS TO SAY. Robot: SAY WORDS. Apple: Total demolision! Yeah! Robot: TRAITOR! TRAITOR! Apple: Revenge! Revenge! (blasts robots) Food Dude: (blasts robots) Bob: BEHIND YOU. Food Dude: You have Apple! Bob: CONVERTNG... CONVERTING... All Robots: CONVERT. CONVERT. CONVERT. Bob: (faster) CONVERT. CONVERT. CONVERT!!! DONE! Food Dude: Apple! Apple: (beep) FOOD DUDE. SAY GOODNIGHT. Food Dude: No! Fruity: No! (blasts Bob) Bob: No! (Time warps to normal time) Apple: Fruity... Food Dude: We'll miss him... (screaming) Fruity: (falls down) All: Fruity! Fruity: I'm okay! THE END. Text: Directed by Dimentio8, Written by Dimentio8. Rotten Tomatoes: 100% Fresh The movie got a 100% fresh on Rotten Tomatoes. Toys Toys were sold in McDonalds Happy Meals to help promote the movie. There were also other toys. List of Toys (McDonalds) A time machine key chain. A roaring dinosaur with Apple riding on it. Food Dude action figure that doesn't move. Apple action figure that doesn't move. Justin Pepper action figure that doesn't move. Apple that says "Blast the bad guys" Converted Apple chasing Food Dude. Bob as a robot. Clay with molds of characters. List of Toys (Sold in Stores) Bob action figure. Converted Apple. Clay with molds of characters. Gallery ConvertedApple.png|Apple as a robot. Poster.png|The movie poster. Category:Movies Category:Episodes without a number or season